The present invention relates to threedimensional image display device and pointing of a display three-dimensional image.
In a display device, a two-dimensional CRT display, liquid crystal display or plasma display is used to display an image, and a two-dimentional pointing device such as a mouse or table is sued to point to a displayed image. On the other hand, as image display processing techniques advance, a three-dimensional display can be relatively easily displayed on such a two-dimensional planar display.
The display of the three-dimensional information by the two-dimensional planar display can be implemented by shade/line processing or reflected light processing as disclosed in "Real Image Generation by Computer Graphics and Its Applications" Pixel No. 32, (1985-5).
When a three-dimensional image displayed on a two-dimensional planar display is to be pointed out by a pointing device, a depth coordinate cannot be designated because a space which is inherently three dimensional is projected on a two-dimensional plane and the pointing device can designate only a two-dimensional coordinate. Thus, it two images which are spaced from each other in the three-dimensional space are projected in overlapping relationship on the two-dimensional display plane, they cannot be distinguished.